


Well, that's kinda fucked.

by rainbeau



Series: EXO gang [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Consensual Sex, Dark, Exhibitionism, Gang leader Kai, Gun Kink, Jongdae causes it, M/M, Poor Kyungsoo, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Right hand man Kyungsoo, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, smut in second chap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeau/pseuds/rainbeau
Summary: Newbie Jongdae finally gets the chance to prove himself to Kai and become a permanent member of the gang EXO. However, His first task does not go the way he wants it to. At all.Cue Kyungsoo. Kai's right hand man who decides to help Jongdae by taking the blame for him. He ends up taking something else too.Somehow, everyone seems to benefit from the situation except Kyungsoo. Or does he?





	Well, that's kinda fucked.

Today has not been Jongdae's day. At all.

From the very moment he woke up he knew this Monday would be one of his shittiest ones yet. First of all, he woke up 20 minutes  _before_ his alarm clock. His body didn't even give him the pleasure of going back to sleep. Secondly, Chanyeol ate all his fucking cereal.  _Again._

All that's left in the fridge is some vegan shit Junmyeon buys. Vegan shit that's been there for months mind you. Because as much as Junmyeon likes to pretend he's healthy even he has fucking taste buds.

Jongdae just sucks it up and eats it. It's too early in the morning to curse out Chanyeol. Maybe later, when he's fully awake and can actually comprehend how angry he is.

And the last addition to his shitty morning: two new insect bites. One on his thigh and the other, you guessed it, on his ass. From what? Jongdae has no fucking clue. Either way the result has him scratching his ass every two or so seconds. Which, by the way, is so not appealing.

Everyone has shitty days, it's just life. What Jongdae doesn't understand is why  _today_ of all days had to be his. Today, Monday 18th 2018, was the first day Jongdae would go out for reasons other than to buy booze or smokes for the real 'criminals'. Because yes Jongdae was in a gang, but he wasn't  _in_ the gang yet. Meaning yes, he wore the diamond tattoo to represent EXO but hadn't been given any purpose other than to restock the fridges and basically be the intern.

This had been going on for months. It wasn't horrible, for criminals the men of EXO were nothing but respectful, but he wanted more. So yesterday when Chanyeol told him he had been given a task, from Kai  _himself_ , he may have burst out laughing. Can you blame him?

Kai is the elusive leader of EXO and Jongdae has only had the pleasure of meeting him once. Pleasure, being subjective seeing as Jongdae may or may not have almost pissed himself. The man was  _scary_. The type of scary that doesn't need loud shouts or physical actions. No, that type of scary Jongdae could handle. He was the type of scary who could shut you up with one look or kill you with the snap of a finger. If there's one thing Jongdae would never do, it's piss off Kai.

But Chanyeol had been 100% serious. Apparently the gang leader had been keeping tabs on him all those months, to see if he was a mole or not. It seems he passed the test because in an hour he would finally be leaving their dingy hideout to get some real action. And he couldn't be more excited. 

This was his chance to prove himself. Maybe now he could finally be on equal footing with Chanyeol, Sehun and Xiumin. These were three of his closest friends in the group, no one else really acknowledged him. But these three spoke to him despite his standing of 'intern'.

Jongdae thinks it's because these three don't have much to lose. They were ready men, the people Kai would always call whenever he needed low class tasks done. They weren't the highest on the food chain, but they were indispensable. Unlike the other wannabe gangsters who believed they were too mighty to be seen with the likes of him.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand. His mission. It's a pretty simple retrieval. All Jongdae has to do is go to the shops the EXO gang owns, rough up the storeowners who haven't paid their fee yet and leave gifts for the ones who have. It's extremely simple actually. Which is why  Jongdae dreads the fact the he is going to be babysitted.

Yes, babysitted. Chanyeol all but rubbed in his face the fact that he is going to accompany Jongdae as he 'takes his first steps'.  _Embarrassing_. It's not just him either. Because apparently Jongdae may be such a flight risk that he needs not one but  _two_ babysitters. Chanyeol refuses to tell him who, 'a pleasant surprise' he said it would be.

And a pleasant surprise it is. 

 

❆

 

"H-hi Kyungsoo," Jongdae stutters bashfully, "You're coming with us?"

Kyungsoo puts his gun in his holster and smiles at him briefly, "Yea. I hope that won't be a problem."

"No!" Jongdae shouts a little too quickly, "No. No problem. All's fine here."

He ignores Chanyeol's snickers.

"I'm glad. I'll go start up the car, you two can meet me outside."

Jongdae nods eagerly, hoping to not disappoint. Kyungsoo smiles fondly and rubs his head before going outside. Jongdae blushes and preens under the attention. He's probably as red as a tomato right now but none of that matters.

Because Kyungsoo is coming. The same Kyungsoo that Jongdae has had a crush on since he's known him. He was the one who saved Jongdae from nothing. Before he met the shorter man, Jongdae was begging scraps of food and moving from bus stop to bus stop. Honestly, he had even considered prostitution. That's how bad it was.

At the age of 19, Jongdae's father had died of liver cancer. He was the only family Jongdae had. He's never met his mother, and his grandparents had died early on. Jongdae never took school seriously either, so be basically had nothing to show for all the time he's been there. For the first few years Jongdae had lived with a friend, his high school best friend actually. But even friendships grow tired when forced to see each other everyday. Especially when all Jongdae could offer was the minimum wage he received from working two shifts at Storky's every night. 

Flash forward to Jongdae all alone, crying because he felt everything was against him. It had been raining that day because the universe wouldn't give him a break. One minute he was huddled up with his head down being soaked by the rain and the next minute he could no longer feel the wet. When he had looked up he saw Kyungsoo, holding his umbrella over Jongdae's head despite the fact that he himself was now getting soaked. 

He was smiling at him. Jongdae has never found something more beautiful than that heart shaped smile and kind doe eyes. The kind stranger offered to help him. Looking back at it, it was dumb of him to go off with a complete stranger but something about Kyungsoo told him he could be trusted. And he's glad he went with his instincts.

While now he may be living a life of crime, considered a low life by most, he had friends. He had somewhere to call home. He had purpose. And that's all one can ever ask for in life.

"Come on, loverboy." Chanyeol drags him playfully, "Fantasize about your beloved Kyungsoo later."

 

❆

 

The task had been going pretty good so far. Scratch that, his job had been going amazingly. Giving the fruitcakes to the really nice shopkeepers had been simple enough. The noonas had liked him very much and said he was very handsome and charming. Roughing up the...less hospitable owners had been a little more challenging. But Jongdae did the best he could. Which wasn't bad at all.

Chanyeol's giggling and teasing remarks made it a lot harder than it had to be. If the other found his hand dipped in warm water tonight, he should know why. On the other hand, Kyungsoo hasn't said much. Jongdae knows he's watching though and making note. The shorter nods ever so slightly whenever Jongdae does something right and it makes him incredibly happy. If he has Kyungsoo's approval, he doesn't even need Kai's.

Right now they are on their way to collect the last payment, some barbershop off Duke Street. Jongdae doesn't feel nervous anymore since he's about 90% percent done. Despite the shitty beginning to his day, it's actually gone quite well so far.

"You really have a knack for this stuff," Chanyeol praises.

"It would a whole lot easier if I didn't hear your giggling in the background y'know."

"I can't help it," Chanyeol mocks and drapes himself over Jongdae, "You're just so  _cute_. I feel like a father when his son takes his first steps."

Jongdae rolls his eyes and pushes the oversized puppy off him. Chanyeol moans in betrayal and Jongdae can't help but laugh at the look on his face.  _Stoopid._

"He's right, Jongdae. You were amazing out there," Kyungsoo grins at him.

Jongdae looks at the other and pauses briefly. Kyungsoo has such an amazing smile, all puffy cheeks and crescent eyes. But this smile holds a lot more. In fact, Kyungsoo looks  _proud_ of him. Jongdae blushes in response.

"T-Thank you."

They share a look and Jongdae's heart beats wildly in his chest. It gives him a small semblance of hope. The look in Kyungsoo's eyes is extremely fond and a small part of Jongdae thinks maybe Kyungsoo feels the same way as him. Maybe he isn't as far away as it would seem.

 

"Hey! Why didn't you thank me? Just because you want to suck Kyungsoo's dick doesn't mean-"

" _Shut up Chanyeol!"_

 

❆

 

They arrive at the barbershop about 10 minutes later on foot. Jongdae just wants to get this one over and done with. He keeps his gun visible as he steps inside. Kyungsoo stands outside the door while Chanyeol busies himself with playing with the hair styling tools.

Jongdae walks through the shop with the semblance of someone who owns the place. The customers have varying reactions. Some keep their eyes glued to their magazines while some stare at him blatantly.

"Sir," Jongdae says politely to the owner, "Good morning."

The owner merely nods at him. He hasn't stopped cutting his customer's hair and barely acknowledges Jongdae's presence. Cheeky, he thinks. Chanyeol notices the odd behaviour as well and pays more attention to the confrontation.

"Today is the 18th of the month."

"Yes. I own a calender," the owner responds curtly.

Jongdae is beginning to get quite angry now. He hides it well though, behind a slight raise of the eyebrow. "So does EXO, sir. Which is how we know you are two weeks late in your monthly payment."

"I didn't realize."

The man still makes no move to do anything. The customer beneath him is slightly shaking, but Jongdae pays no heed to that. This man is now blatantly being disrespectful. He can't have that.

"Hey," he hears Chanyeol bark, "You piece of shit. You're on these streets because we  _put_ you there. You understand?"

The man rolls his eyes, "Seunghoon, honey, can you wait over there please? I have some business to tend to."

'Seunghoon' rises quickly and speed walks as far as he can away from the two gangsters. He can't leave though, Kyungsoo is still standing outside. His back is turnt to them but Jongdae gets the feeling he may need his help.

 

"What if I said I didn't have the money," owner drawls.

Jongdae makes a move for his gun but Chanyeol stops him with a hand. He looks furious. He's had the pleasure of meeting tired Chanyeol, friendly Chanyeol and even annoying Chanyeol. But never Gangster Chanyeol.

Chanyeol grabs the owner and pushes him face first against the nearest wall. Jongdae hears the impact and cringes. He's at a loss for what to do having never been in this position. 

Chanyeol seems to have it covered though. He can't help but respect the younger. 

"I'd say you clearly want to die."

Owner looks a little scared now which makes Jongdae happy.  _Go Chanyeol!_ But something seems off. Jongdae can't pinpoint what. It's only when someone grabs him from the back and pushes him onto the floor that he realizes.

Two other men reach for Chanyeol and pull him off the owner. They hold him tightly and force him onto his knees. Jongdae doesn't know who these people are. All he knows is that they aren't regular law abiding citizens.

"Took you long enough," owner mutters.

"Heechul!" Chanyeol growls, "What the fuck does SUJU have to do with this?"

Jongdae assumes Heechul to be the man standing over Chanyeol. They stare each other down. Chanyeol looks even angrier than before while Heechul looks completely satisfied.

"Hi Chanyeol," he then looks over at Jongdae, "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you. What's your name pretty boy?"

Jongdae makes no move to respond. The man holding his hands behind his back tightens them a little but Jongdae is stubborn. And he's not sure he wants to be known by this 'Heechul'.

Heechul doesn't take his silence lightly. The man casually reaches for his gun and points it at Jongdae's head. 

"I asked what is your name, boy?"

"Jongdae," he spits out.

Heechul smiles. It's sinister, like he's gained dominance. Jongdae doesn't want to admit it but he's scared. He makes the mistake of looking outside to Kyungsoo, who still has his back turnt. These soundproof glasses must really work.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Ryeowook, why don't you invite our friend Kyungsoo in. He must be so lonely out there." 

 

"Why don't you stop stalling asshole," Chanyeol grounds out, "What do you want!?"

Heechul barely glances at Chanyeol. "Shut him up will you? The big boys want to talk," he commands the two men holding down Chanyeol. Jongdae can't help but compare him to a rabid dog.

Kyungsoo walks in stiffly, Ryeowook standing behind him. His face is blank. Jongdae knows the gears in his head are turning and he's concocting a plan as they speak. It's just the way Kyungsoo is.

"See boss, this is what I love about Kyungsoo. He's always so calm." Ryeowook jokes.

"He knows not to fight battles he can't win. Unlike this one over here," Heechul sighs as he points to a struggling Chanyeol.

The customers in the barbershop are scared out of their minds. How unfortunate for them to have been caught up in this gang war. How unfortunate for Jongdae to have been caught up in this fucking gang war. On his first mission too. He should've paid attention to the signs. This day was definitely meant to be his worst. Why does the universe do this to him. Why is it always him? Why-

"Jongdae," Kyungsoo calls worriedly, "Are you okay?"

His anguish must've shown on his face. Curse Kyungsoo for being so observant and caring. As if his crush on him couldn't get worse.

"Yea," he mumbles.

"They're all okay, my men barely touched them. But if you don't control big boy over there I might just have to do a little more..."

"Chanyeol. Stop." Kyungsoo commands.

Chanyeol halts his struggling but continues to glare at Heechul. "Good doggie," Heechul laughs. Chanyeol doesn't acknowledge the statement. But Jongdae knows he's just itching to get revenge. In fact, he is too. How dare they ruin his mission.  _This was his chance!_

"What do you want?" 

"I'm here on behalf of Leeteuk. It seems he has a little vendetta against Kai. Now personally, I love your gang. Good folks, keep to yourselves. But Leeteuk is under the impression a member of EXO killed the late Siwon. And that's a problem."

These names fly over Jongdae's head. Instead of tasting the real world of a gangster he is given a full course meal. Maybe he shouldn't have wanted this life so badly. It's all too much, too fast.

 

"Why would we do that?" Kyungsoo questions annoyedly, "Do you even hear yourself?"

 

"See, that's what I wondered too. But this photo here," he waves the photo around casually, "shows Luhan with Krystal, in her suite, doing some thing I'd rather not say aloud. Krystal, who happens to be Siwon's wife. Or was Siwon's wife, anyways."

Kyungsoo inspects the picture soundlessly. His eyes widened for a second, but that's the only reaction Jongdae gets from him.

"Luhan isn't in EXO anymore."

"Leeteuk knows that. But what matters is that he  _was_. And it's a lot easier to take revenge on you guys as a group. I hope you don't have any hard feelings, Kyungsoo. I've always liked you best."

Kyungsoo hastily reaches into his waistband for his gun but it's knocked out of his hand instantly by Ryeowook. The former grabs his arms tightly. Kyungsoo struggles but it's no use. Ryeowook is much bigger, and stronger it seems.

Heechul points his gun to the middle of Kyungsoo's forehead. "A man for a man."

Jongdae doesn't fully register what happens next. But somehow Chanyeol frees himself. He bulldozes himself into Heechul and tackles him to the ground. The gun flies about five feet away.

Jongdae uses the momentary distraction to elbow his assailant in the ribcage with all his force. He hurriedly stands up and grabs the other's head. He jams his knee into it. The SUJU member falls to ground, holding his head.

Heechul and Chanyeol battle it out on the floor. Jongdae takes out his gun and shoots one man in the leg and another in the shoulder. Everything's happening so fast. Jongdae's adrenaline is on a high.

" ** _Stop!_** " Ryeowook shouts, " _ **Or I'll fucking kill him!**_ "

He has Kyungsoo pinned against the wall, hands around his neck. Kyungsoo looks like he's about to pass out. He blindly tries at Ryeowook's hands but soon his eyes start to roll to the back of his hand.

Ryeowook doesn't register him as a competitor. He's focused on Chanyeol. Jongdae doesn't think twice when he points the gun directly at Ryeowook's head and shoots.

_Bang!_

 

❆

 

"Couldn't you have aimed for his leg!?" Chanyeol shouts, "Killing a SUJU member was what got us into this! And Luhan wasn't even an official member. You started a war Jongdae, do you realize that?"

 

"I-I'm sorry. It's just he was choking Kyungsoo and..."

 

"Fuck! What about Kai? If SUJU doesn't kill us he definitely will!" 

 

"Please don't tell him. I don't want to die," Jongdae cries, "I'm so sorry. I am so so sorry..."

 

"You think Kai gives a shit? You fucked up."

 

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo growls. This is the first time he's opened his mouth since they've been on the road. He is furious and Jongdae fears it's because of him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you see he's already shaken up.  _Fuck off_. "

 

"He's going to kill me, Kyungsoo. I'm 26 there are so many things I haven't done! You can be calm, there is no way he'd kill you. But me..."

 

 

Kyungsoo makes eye contact with Jongdae in the rear view mirror. "I'm going to take care of it okay. You guys will be fine."

 

❆

 

Three days after the incident they're called to Kai's office. Jongdae used to dream of this moment. He always thought this would be the day he's congratulated for his hard work. Or the day he would officially be a member of the gang.

But this may very well be the day he's kicked from EXO. Or worse, killed.

He meets up with Chanyeol on his way to the east end, where Kai's office is. Chanyeol looks anxious. And if Chanyeol's anxious then Jongdae should be shitting himself. Chanyeol has been with Kai for much longer. They have a bond. He's indispensable.

Jongdae, however, is not.

"I'm sorry by the way," Chanyeol says suddenly, "For the way I talked to you after the whole thing. It was insensitive."

"It's okay."

"It really wasn't. Just thought I'd apologize before we...you know, die."

Jongdae hums understandingly. He may or may not have been extra nice to the people around him in the past few days. It's better to leave known as the really nice boy instead of the boy who caused a fucking gang war.

When they both enter Kai's office it's gravely silent.

Kai is seated around a desk, feet up and head leaning back. The man is extremely attractive, in a not supposed to be attractive way. Like the villain you end up falling for. Or Damon Salvatore. Right now Kai seems to be sleeping, eyes closed and face relaxed. And Jongdae thinks maybe they should come back another time. 

"Sir!" Chanyeol shouts respectfully, bowing a full 90 degree, "Jongdae and I are here as you requested."

Jongdae bows as well, despite the fact that Kai still hasn't opened his eyes. Let's not take any risks, he thinks. Jongdae gets the feeling Kai knows everything, or has eyes everywhere.

"Do you always have to be so fucking loud?" Kai mutters, bringing a hand up to his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol whispers bashfully.

Just then Kyungsoo comes barreling into the room. He's slightly out of breath, like he's been running. Jongdae finds himself feeling at ease. There's a less likely chance they'll be killed and disposed off if Kyungsoo is with them. Chanyeol seems to be feeling the same way as he less out a relieved sigh.

"Sorry," Kyungsoo breathes out, "I was um...Sorry. For being late."

Kai finally opens his eyes slowly to glance at Kyungsoo. His mouth tilts up slightly but his eyes remain passive, "You're walking on thin ice here, Kyungsoo."

"I'm very sorry, Sir."

Kyungsoo bows politely. And Jongdae doesn't miss it this time. The predatory glint in Kai's eyes roaming over Kyungsoo. He feels a little pang of jealousy and curses himself for behaving so foolishly when he could very well die.

"Right," the boss hums, "Now which one of you would like to tell me why SUJU thinks we killed two of their men?"

Kyungsoo does, of course. He tells him everything that took place. But instead of blaming it on Jongdae, he takes the blame onto himself. He shot Ryeowook in the head. He allowed Heechul to escape. He's the reason they want war.

"You," Kai's eyes bore into Jongdae, "Is this true?"

Jongdae looks to Kyungsoo but the former is busy staring at Kai. Kyungsoo seems confused, just as confused as Jongdae feels. Why is he asking him to confirm Kyungsoo's story? Shouldn't it be the other way around? 

"Y-yessir," he mumbles, intimidated by the heated stare.

Kai doesn't stop staring at him and Jongdae begins to feel fidgety. Any second now, he'll blurt out the truth. It's just how he is, how he's always been. His father used to use it against him. When he was alive.

"Is that all, Kai?" 

Kyungsoo successfully directs Kai's gaze back onto him. Jongdae noticeably slumps in relief.

"Do not leave base for a month. It's for your safety," he doesn't take his eyes off Kyungsoo, "That is all."

Jongdae wants to thank someone up there. There is clearly someone listening. He may not have gotten the results he wanted but at least he gets to live another day. He needs to thank Kyungsoo. Without his kind heart, he wouldn't be able to feel this giddy.

"Not you, Kyungsoo. Stay."

Just like that his happiness dissipates.

 

❆

 

It's been an hour since the encounter but Jongdae has seen no signs of Kyungsoo around the place. Even though he knows the younger can take of himself he's still worried. Especially because Kyungsoo took the fault for  _him_.

Kai hadn't seemed especially mad, which is not what he expected at all. Jongdae knows if some newbie brat started a gang war due to a reckless mistake he would be positively pissed. Then again, Kai doesn't know that's what happened.

Either way Jongdae doesn't cease his concern. It eats him alive actually. The chance that Kyungsoo may very well be killed because of him bothers him immensely. Kyungsoo was his beginning, the only reason he can fathom living another day. The last thing he wants is to make Kyungsoo regret helping all those months ago. Chanyeol seems to have gotten over it quickly. Too quickly. Ungrateful brat.

"It's Kyungsoo. He'll be  _fine_." the man-child had said airily.

But even Kyungsoo is capable of getting hurt. He'd seen it himself, when Kyungsoo came this close to death. It was way too easy for Heechul to position that gun in the centre of his head, even easier for Ryeowook to have him pinned against the wall with hands around his throat. That's when it hit him, this is their livelihood. The chances of unexpected death are increased tenfold. It scares Jongdae. He's not frightened for his life though, he's frightened for Kyungsoo's...and Chanyeol's. And any other person he has come to call friend.

Too many people have entered his life just to leave, voluntarily or not. He doesn't think he can handle losing anymore.

A knock on the door to his room startles him from his thoughts. He looks through the peep hole to find Kyungsoo's bug eyes staring straight at him. Jongdae opens the door immediately in relief and pulls the shorter man in a bone crushing hug.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongdae grins, inhaling the strong aroma of Kyungsoo's cologne, "I was so worried. Y-you took the blame for me...and then Kai asked you to stay back, if something had happened to you I don't think I could've forgiven myself."

Kyungsoo laughs slighty, rubbing the back of Jongdae's head in a soothing manner. "I'm okay, See? Not hurt at all. You really shouldn't think so low of Kai."

Jongdae pulls apart from Kyungsoo when he finds himself getting too comfortable. He kneels in front of him, and sticks out his wrists. Like a child waiting to be scolded he keeps his head down. Then he huffs out, "I really am sorry, Kyungsoo. For everything. I promise to never let anything like this happen again."

"Please get up, Jongdae."

But Jongdae makes no move to get up. An apology is the least he could do. After all, Kyungsoo basically saved his life. For the second time since he's known him. The man just doesn't stop giving.

Kyungsoo kneels down, gently gripping Jongdae's face and raising it so that they're eye to eye. "I'm worried about you Jongdae. It was your first time...out, and this happened. You killed a man."

"I-I know. I didn't mean to, but-"

"But he was trying to kill me, I know," Kyungsoo smiles softly, "Aren't I lucky? To have such a brave handsome knight protecting me."

Jongdae blushes and mumbles something in response. It's barely audible to his ears, much less Kyungsoo's. But Kyungsoo doesn't mock him for it, the look in his eyes is far from mockery actually. There's something, barely present but it's definitely there. Something that gives Jongdae faith.

"I'm the lucky one. To have such an adorable prince as my charge."

Kyungsoo eyes widen and his cheeks pink cutely. He barely manages to maintain eye contact when he whispers " _I'm not cute._ " Jongdae's about to respond, but then his eyes zero on Kyungsoo's neck, where his hand just was. And that's when he sees it.

Kyungsoo's neck, which is full of hickeys all pink and prominent against his milky white skin. They're  _everywhere_. Whoever left them clearly wanted to leave a message. Jongdae can basically feel the possession in the action. It's bad but he understands. If he had Kyungsoo, pliant and writing beneath him, he'd leave just as many marks. Maybe even more. He would want everyone to know that the man is  _his_.

But, wait.

Kyungsoo hadn't had those when he stormed into Kai's office. Which would only mean one thing. 

"Kyungsoo," Jongdae reaches out, "Your neck..."

It it's possible the other man's eyes widen even more. He slaps away Jongdae's hands in mortification, moving to stand up quickly. Jongdae just watches him, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that  _Kai_ did that. Kai has been with Kyungsoo.  _Intimately_.

"Y-yea. Um, mosquitos."

And with that he flees the scene quickly. If Jongdae had been dumb enough to be fooled by that excuse, the limp Kyungsoo is trying desperately to hide would've helped him figure everything out. So he  _took_ it. From Kai.

Kai probably bent him over, enjoying the view of Kyungsoo's nice ample ass. The subtle yet alluring arch of his back bent towards him. Probably heard the soft moans Kyungsoo definitely tried to hide escape him as he pounded him over and over again.

_Fuck._

Jongdae doesn't know whether to be turned on or jealous. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just wrote this cuz I'm having writer's block with my other fic. Hopefully I finish this as well as my other two cuz I've been a hoe and haven't been updating.
> 
> Enjoyyyyy. Smut in a few OHO


End file.
